Typically, a system is known in which, when authentication is successful on a user terminal based on identification information and authentication information of a person requesting process of a confidential printing job, identification information and authentication information of a person providing an execution instruction for confidential printing that is different from the person requesting process is transmitted from the user terminal to an image-forming device. Then, the confidential printing is performed when authentication is successful at the image-forming device based on the identification information and the authentication information of the person providing the execution instruction.